penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Half-Elf
Description Walking in two worlds but truly belonging to neither, half-elves combine what some say are the best qualities of their elf and human parents: human curiosity, inventiveness, and ambition tempered by the refined senses, love of nature, and artistic tastes of the elves. Some half-elves live among humans, set apart by their emotional and physical differences, watching friends and loved ones age while time barely touches them. Others live with the elves, growing restless as they reach adulthood in the timeless elven realms, while their peers continue to live as children. Many half-elves, unable to fit into either society, choose lives of solitary wandering or join with other misfits and outcasts in the adventuring life. Of Two Worlds To humans, half-elves look like elves, and to elves, they look human. In height, they’re on par with both parents, though they’re neither as slender as elves nor as broad as humans. They range from under 5 feet to about 6 feet tall, and from 100 to 180 pounds, with men only slightly taller and heavier than women. Half-elf men do have facial hair, and sometimes grow beards to mask their elven ancestry. Half-elven coloration and features lie somewhere between their human and elf parents, and thus show a variety even more pronounced than that found among either race. They tend to have the eyes of their elven parents. Diplomats or Wanderers Half-elves have no lands of their own, though they are welcome in human cities and somewhat less welcome in elven forests. In large cities in regions where elves and humans interact often, half-elves are sometimes numerous enough to form small communities of their own. They enjoy the company of other half-elves, the only people who truly understand what it is to live between these two worlds. In most parts of the world, though, half-elves are uncommon enough that one might live for years without meeting another. Some half-elves prefer to avoid company altogether, wandering the wilds as trappers, foresters, hunters, or adventurers and visiting civilization only rarely. Like elves, they are driven by the wanderlust that comes of their longevity. Others, in contrast, throw themselves into the thick of society, putting their charisma and social skills to great use in diplomatic roles or as swindlers. Phrelle Half-Elves & Views upon them Alithrya Alithrya’s views open half-elves are varied by region and city. Sergot and their High Elves place the half-elves above non-elf races however they do tend to hear racist comments about their inpurity. They are not hated in Sergot, nor harmed due to this nature. Places such as Alihana, Ironwall, and Cankorn treat them much like any citizen with their views on multiculturalism. Cantomer With the calamity the normal views and opinions on Half-Elves has no real place. With community focusing on survival the racist potential has been nulled. Ezora While always welcomed in the southern parts of Ezora, Half-Elves have a long and bloodied past in Ezora. In the northern portions of Ezora Half-Elves were always looks down upon from both the Humans and High Elves of the region. Once The Culling happened the Half-Elves were hunted, placed into death camps and executed along with their parents. Many of those who escaped the event butchered their ears to try and escape. Laikka Across Laikka like with most races, the variations to how Half-Elves are treated comes down to the individual city. You can find out more about their treatment in each city page. Northern Chain With the lack of a massive population of Half-Elves in the Northern Chain the feelings towards them comes down to two main locations. In Haipan Half-Elves are almost viewed as an impurity, and in The Kingdom of Belmont they are also looked down upon. Southern Chain In the Southern Chain, Half-Elves are generally treated well in most cities and locations. They are not generally welcome in the Orcish Isles, along with any elves. Yedria Yedria as a whole has no real opinion either way on Half-Elves. Born into the societies they are afforded every opportunity of their class and bare every responsibility of that class as well. They are treated on their deeds above all else. Half-Elf Traits * Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2, and two other ability scores of your choice increase by 1. * Age. Half-elves mature at the same rate humans do and reach adulthood around the age of 20. They live much longer than humans, however, often exceeding 180 years. * Alignment. Half-elves share the chaotic bent of their elven heritage. They value both personal freedom and creative expression, demonstrating neither love of leaders nor desire for followers. They chafe at rules, resent others’ demands, and som etim es prove unreliable, or at least unpredictable. * Size. Half-elves are about the same size as humans, ranging from 5 to 6 feet tall. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision. Thanks to your elf blood, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Fey Ancestry. You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can’t put you to sleep. * Skill Versatility. You gain proficiency in two skills of your choice. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Elvish, and one extra language of your choice. Category:Races